Lt. Hammerman
Summary *Lt. Hammerman is the main antagonist of Boom Beach. *He is the commander of the Blackguard. *The Blackguard is a military force that is attempting to take over the islands of the Archipelago and illegally enslave its inhabitants. The player was sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguard from taking control of it. *It is unknown how the Blackguard takes over free villages because their army cannot be seen in action. *Lt. Hammerman has 10 bases scattered across the map and are known as Hammerman's HQ. These seem to be his command centers overseeing his conquest. *These bases are not limited in the types and number of defenses it may have like players' bases are. *There are also unique weapons which are used in these bases various times. Appearance *He has black/brown hair, a square nose, cubic ears, a scarred left eye and always frowns. *He appears to be relatively short. *He wears a Black uniform with red pauldrons and the insignia of a Navy Lieutenant. *His belt, cap and above his top left pocket have what appears to be the Blackguard symbol. Boss Base Statistics ^ a is your Attack Cost when you first scout the base. When you destroy the base, you receive the normal Gold reward plus your Attack Cost at the time you scouted the base. Like all islands, the Resource reward will not increase after the base has been scouted. Power Stone Rewards Boss bases drop fixed numbers of Power Stones when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance which is explained on our Power Stone page. ---- Boss Base Strategies Hammerman Strikes Back Hammerman Strikes back is an Event in which Lt. Hammerman attacks you! Defend your base from his attacks and earn rewards. Learn more on the Hammerman Strikes Back page. Imitation Game The Imitation Game is an Event in which Lt. Hammerman has copied the best player bases in the Archipelago! Defeat his bases to earn rewards. Learn more on the Imitation Game page. Quotes *''"I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard. These islands belong to us now. We'll crush your puny base!"'' - Before Hammerman's first attack on the player's base *''"So you beat back my scouts... next time, I won't make it a fair fight!"'' - After Hammerman's first (failed) attack on the player's base *''"I'm Lt. Hammerman and I'm taking over this village! Soon, you too will be my slave! MUAHAHAHAH!"'' - When the Blackguard invades a Freed Village for the first time *''"Grab all Power Stones! Drop everything else and let's get out of here!"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the first time *''"Behold, the Super Mortar 3000! It will shred your troops to ribbons! Mwahahahahaha!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"No! That's unfair, you used some kind of trick to destroy my Super Mortar 3000! I won't let it fall into your dirty rebel hands. Men, burn the wreckage and the blueprints!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Blackguard. Prepare yourself!"'' -When the player discovers Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''"You idiot! You're trampling the ruins of your ally's base! Yes, I took this base from the famous General Zhao. Next time, I'll pay you a visit!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''"This holy island had lots of statues for us to smash, and native shamans to drive into the sea!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 35 HQ *''"So you're angry now? Good! I sacrificed one base to win the psychological battle! Next time we meet, I'll have another surprise waiting for you..."'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 35 HQ *''"Yes, IT'S BACK! We have Super Mortar 3000 production back online at twice the rate!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 40 HQ *''"No! How can it be! I planned this base perfectly, and now it's a burning ruin! At least with all the mines we planted, nobody's going to be safe on that island again!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 40 HQ *''"Say hello to two of my best friends. I've decided to call them both Massacre Machine Gun 9000."'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 50 HQ *''"My ears are still ringing! How did your troops not run away from that terrifying sound? Give my respect to your troops, and let them know they won't survive the next encounter!"'' - After the player destroys Hamerman's level 50 HQ *''"Together, my two superweapons make a nasty combo! Get ready for some pain!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 55 HQ. *''"This is impossible! I've pored over every handbook and manual on defensive strategy... and you still beat me! I have no option but to use strength in numbers to CRUSH you!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 55 HQ *''"I will accept your surrender now. A Quadra Combo of superweapons cannot be beat!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 60 HQ. *''"Time to change tactics. I'm done building bases, from now on I'm going full offense! My fleet will hunt you down and crush your puny base!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 60 HQ *''"It's payback time! Tell me where your puny base is, and I'll crush it!"'' - When Lt. Hammerman appears on the Archipelago in the Hammerman Strikes Back event *''"Enough light probing. Time for a full frontal assault!"'' - When you defeat the 2nd stage of Hammerman Strikes Back *''"I could swear your base was right here... show your face and I'll smash it!" - When you defeat the 4th stage of Hammerman Strikes Back *"Are you ready to get steamrolled?" ''- When you defeat the 6th stage of Hammerman Strikes Back *''"I've copied the most formidable mercenary bases of the Archipelago! You'll never defeat them!"'' - When Lt. Hammerman appears on the Archipelago in the Imitation Game event *''"Hmph. The next base will make you beg for mercy!"'' - When you defeat the 2nd stage of Imitation Game *''"You may have taken down a few, but this is far from over. You'll be defeated soon enough!"'' - When you defeat the 4th stage of Imitation Game *''"I admire your tenacity, but this is as far as you get. Witness the ultimate base!"'' - When you defeat the 6th stage of Imitation Game *''"Curses! I will find even stronger bases next week!"'' - When you defeat the 7th stage of Imitation Game Trivia *It seems Lt. Hammerman is obsessed with Statues and Power Stones because of their mystical powers. **However, the only Statue he ever uses on one of his bases is a Life Statue on his level 35 base. ***This might be since he seems to be more interested in smashing the statues to get the Power Stones in them (as seen in his quote when his level 35 base is discovered) *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop 5 Victory Points when destroyed. The amount never changes. *Un-discovered Hammerman bases are covered in clouds. Tapping will say, 'Suspicious activity reported in this region!' *After you defeat one of his bases, various freed villages around your Archipelago will put on a fireworks show. Normally when you reclaim a village, only the village that you freed will shoot fireworks. *It seems that Lt. Hammerman is in need of a promotion, considering that he appears to be the lower ranked one of the two Blackguard officers in the game (lower than Colonel Gearheart; Dr. T doesn't appear to carry a military rank). He does, however, refer to the High Command that he will have to report to after the player destroys his level 60 base. *Despite being a higher level, Lt. Hammerman's Levels 55 and 60 bases give less loot than his Level 50 one. *Although the quote after the player destroys his level 60 base is referring to the Hammerman Strikes Back event, almost all players have already played the Hammerman Strikes Back event (available at HQ level 15) before destroying his level 60 base (available at HQ level 20). *Although Lt. Hammerman's Headquarters appears to have machine gun slits, they do not ever attack troops. *There's an achievement which is called Payback that gives a total of 175 diamonds upon destroying all of his ten bases on the Archipelago. *In an update by the Boom Beach Development Team, Hammerman bases 10 and 20 are now no longer controlled by Hammerman. The HQ 10 and 20 are controlled by Dr.T. HammermanPainting.png|Painting of Hammerman wearing his War Time Epaulettes Hammerman Quote.png|Meeting Lt. Hammerman Hammerman's Super Mortar.PNG|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 25 Hammerman30quote.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 30 HammermanQuote35Destruction1.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 35, Part 1 HammermanQuote35Destruction2.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 35, Part 2 Screenshot_2015-04-30-12-05-40.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 40 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-32.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 40, Part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-44.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 40, Part 2 MeetHammerman50.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 50 BeatHammerman55.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 50, Part 1 BeatHammerman552.png|Destroying Hammmerman's HQ 50, Part 2 MeetHammerman55.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 55 BeatHammerman551.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 55, Part 1 BeatHammerman55P2.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 55, Part 2 MeetHammerman60.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 60 H601.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 60, Part 1 H602.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 60, Part 2 de:Lt. Hammerman Category:Opponents Category:Characters